


[Podfic] reason free from passion

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Duty, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Integrity, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, forced to rely on an enemy, what it means to be Vor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "reason free from passion" by philomythaAuthor's original summary:On the second day of Vordarian's Pretendership, Count Vorhalas has an unwelcome visitor.





	[Podfic] reason free from passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reason free from passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466248) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 

> Dear baskets, 
> 
> I fell in love with my second choice for you, so ... here it is. I hope you enjoy this story of duty, integrity, hard choices, and what it means to be Vor.

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VTAR7h2PmldWCUVIRqhSmzpX1S8ZLJgc) | 1:34:34 | 131 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BFqSC4a5o-d6uODfg8eMGNL08S5hHDNr) | 1:34:34 | 130 MB


End file.
